


Under the Comfort of the Kotatsu

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, S E X, Sexy Time, Shex - Freeform, balls and ass, meow and pillar meets, ok?, unf unf unf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: It's a snowy day. Tsukuyo and Shinsuke are under the warmth of the kotatsu. What will happen? *gasp*





	Under the Comfort of the Kotatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own gintama.  
> thank u, next it if you're uncomfortable reading sex.

Snow was falling outside. The ground was covered with glittering white snow. Tsukuyo and Shinsuke were in the house relaxing on this snowy day. The atmosphere in the house felt all fuzzy and warm. They were under the kotatsu simple enjoying each other’s company. Tsukuyo was wearing a light pink sweatshirt with gray sweatpants. Shinsuke was wearing a dark navy hoodie with matching gray sweatpants. Tsukuyo’s chin was on the table while Shinsuke was peeling some clementines using her kunai. He peeled one clementine then ripped it apart into slices. He fed her slice by slice. 

 

“Is it good Tsukuyo?”

 

“Mmm, it’s so tasty Shinsuke.” She got a slice and put it up to his mouth. “Try it.” 

 

_ How adorable.  _ He closed his eye and opened up his mouth. “Ah.” She popped it into his mouth. He closed his mouth on the tip of her fingers. Tsukuyo’s cheeks turned red. “How tasty. I’m not talking about the clementine.”

 

“Shinsuke!”

 

He was craving something sweet on this cold day and it certainly wasn’t clementines. He put his head down right next to hers. He put his cheek down onto the table and looked into her beautiful shining purple eyes.

 

“Is there somethin’ on my face?”

 

He grinned. “Nope. Just thinking about how tasty you’d be.”

 

Her entire face was now red. “Shinsuke yer bein’ silly.”

 

“Am I?” He moved his head and placed his chin on her shoulder. “I’m just being honest on what I’m craving right now,” he whispered into her ear.

 

His voice was so sexy and his hot breath on her ear made her abruptly sit up. Her head bumped into his causing Shinsuke to go flying onto the floor. “Ouch.” He was covering his face with his hand and continued to stay lying down on the floor.

 

Tsukuyo hovered over him. “Shinsuke are ya okay?!” There was no response from him. She slowly reached her hand out towards him.

 

He saw her hand reaching out for him through the tiny space between his fingers.  _ Now’s my chance. _ He grabbed her wrist and pulled her body down on top of his. He put his hands on her ass keeping her down on him. 

 

“Ya liar. Ya aren’t hurt at all!” she smacked his chest.

 

“Not going to lie being hit by your head kind of hurts but you can make that pain go away.”

 

She turned her head away from him. “I’m not gonna make ya feel better since ya lied to me. Let me go.”

 

“How can I let go of you when I worked so hard to get you on top of me? I’m not letting go.” He knew she wasn’t going to give into him so easily so he had another plan up his sleeve. 

 

She let out a loud gasp. His lips were roaming all over her neck. Sucking and licking sensations were making her feel good. “T-This isn’t gonna change my mind Shinsuke.” She was shuddering under his kisses.

 

He took his mouth off of her neck. “Is that so? I’m going to have to try harder.” He flipped their positions. Tsukuyo’s back was now on the floor and he was on top of her. Her face was flushed. He couldn’t tell whether it was from the kotatsu or his kisses. It was from his kisses. His kisses were hot enough to melt her on the spot. He put his head under her sweatshirt. He smirked at the sight of her breasts. They weren’t being caged by a bra today. He put his mouth on one of her rosy pink nipple and started sucking hard. His dick was getting super hard from just sucking on her nipple. 

 

“Mmn-ah!” The sudden attack on her nipple caught her off guard. His warm moist mouth on her hard nipple felt so nice. “Ah, ha, Shinsuke!” All she could see was the shape of his head moving under her shirt. 

 

He slipped a hand under her shirt. He squeezed her other soft breast. He got the nipple in between his finger, pinched and  tweaked it. Her back slightly arched from pleasure. He took his mouth off her nipple. “Feeling good Tsukuyo?”

 

“This”  ***pant*** “Isn’t going to”  ***pant*** “Change my mind.” Despite what she was saying, she was already drenched.

 

“We’ll see about that love.” He attacked the other nipple that his hand was playing around with. After making sure her nipples were fully swollen he kissed his way downwards. He ripped the sweatpants off of her. He immediately spread her legs and saw her pastel yellow underwear had a dark stain. “Excited are we? Look how wet you are for me already. Are you willing to give in Tsukuyo?” She shook her head while her chest was heaving up and down. “My, my. My beautiful maple leaf can be quite stubborn.” He took off his sweater, sweatpants, and boxers. He tossed them all to the floor. Her eyes popped open and she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. His dick was big and erect. She unconsciously bit down on her lower lip. He looked hot as hell. 

 

She shook her head.  _ Don’t give into him. _

 

_ I’ll have you cry out in pleasure, Tsukuyo.  _ He grabbed his dick and poked her entrance with it. She let out a moan. “Do you like how my tip feels?”

 

“N-no.”

 

He smirked. He moved his tip up and down her entrance, teasing her. He noticed her squirming and trying to swallow her moans. He poked her clit with his tip repeatedly. Then he kept it pressed on her clit and moved his dick around in a circular motion. Their breathing was much more labored.

 

_ Nngh. Ah it feels so good! I want him to rip the panties off of me! Just stick yer dick inside and come Shinsuke! _

 

_ Damn she’s so enchanting. I just want to feel her surrounding me! I want to make her come so bad.  _ As much as he wanted to penetrate her, he wanted to hear her say she wanted his dick inside of her. He slowly took her pink sweatshirt off of her. Tsukuyo thought he was going to yank that panty off of her but much to her disappointment he went for the stupid sweatshirt. Her breasts were now out in the open. He grabbed onto both breasts and started kneading them. While he stimulated her breasts, he slid his dick up and down her outer lips through her underwear. 

 

Her inner walls were quaking with desire and his dick was aching with want. They couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Tsukuyo, Shinsuke!” they had called out for each other names at the same time. A grin of mutual understanding spread across each other’s faces. They didn’t need to say anything.

 

He pulled her panties off of her. “Finally got them out of the way.” He slowly inserted a finger inside of her.

 

“Ah! Shinsuke!” She cupped a breast with her hand and pinched her nipple. “More!” 

 

He inserted a second finger, then a third. He was pumping his fingers in and out of her like a speed machine. He used his thumb from his other hand and massaged her clit in a circular motion. Tsukuyo gasped loudly and she felt herself coming. Her walls was trembling around his fingers, toes were curling, and mind was going blank. 

 

“I-I! Shinsuke!” she yelled out his name as her release came. All of her juices coated his fingers. After coming she was panting for air. He slowly removed his fingers from her and licked up her juices. They both wanted to do each other like wild animals. 

 

“Tsukuyo, I can’t hold it back any longer.” He brought his dick to her entrance. She gave him the okay. He infiltrated her in one smooth motion.

 

“Ah! Shinsuke ya just shoved it all in one go!”

 

“Does it hurt? Are you alright?”

 

“I’m alright. It’s just such a nice surprise.” He smiled. He loved how she was open and accepting to all of his surprises. She too surprised him in bed many times too and he loved it. He grabbed her ankles and eagle spread her legs. She gasped at how exposed she was. He brought his dick out then thrusted it back in.

 

“Nngh. You’re so tight. I love how tight you are.” He began with steady thrusts. His balls lightly smacked her ass cheeks. They were both breathing heavily and moaning. The already hot room felt even hotter. “Ah, Tsukuyo.”

 

“Ah, ah, Shinsuke.” Her breasts were moving around from being thrusted into. “Shove yer dick in me deeper ‘n faster,” she cooed.

 

“Are you sure? You might not be able to walk straight.”

 

“Mess me up so bad.”

 

He moved his dick out and stayed there for a couple of seconds before ramming back in. He rammed in her so deep and hard her body pushed up from such strength.

 

“AH! SHINSUKE!” Her walls squeezed him even tighter.

 

“AH! TSUKUYO!! You’re squeezing me so hard! AH! YOU FEEL SO AMAZING!”

 

“Ah Shinsuke! I love it when yer big dick is inside of me!”

 

He pumped in and out of her deep and fast. His balls were now smacking her on the ass so hard. The feeling of his dick messing her insides and his balls smacking her ass felt so good. Their climax was quickly approaching.

 

“Ah! Ah! Shinsuke I’m comin’ again! Ah!” she cried out. 

 

“Come for me Tsukuyo! Ah! I want to please you over and over. Ah! I’m about to come too!” After a couple more rams, he buried his dick inside of her really deep and came. His dick exploded, releasing hot cum inside of her. “Ah Tsukuyo!” He let go of her ankles and fell on top of her. He was catching his breath.

 

She came as soon as she felt his cum pouring inside of her. “Ah~” She thrusted her hips riding her release out. She wrapped her arms around him. They were both lying down and trying to catch their breath.

 

“Did you change your mind now?” he asked while panting.

 

Tsukuyo laughed. “I might need more convincing,” she said in a naughty voice.

 

He picked his body up and looked down at her gorgeous face. “Very well, I’ll convince you as much as you need” he slyly smiled. 

 

It was a cold and snowy day outside but inside their house, their kotatsu was warm enough to melt all the snow.


End file.
